Field
The present disclosure relates generally to sanitizing systems and apparatuses, and more particularly, to a cold plasma jet hand sanitizer.
Description of the Related Art
There are many ways to spread infection from person to person. One of the most common is through direct physical contact, especially in the acquisition of infection. It is generally recommended that a person's hands be washed frequently, however, loss of natural skin oils from frequent washings can lead to dry skin.
This problem is particularly acute in hospitals where doctors and nurses can see many potentially infected patients over the course of a day. Visiting public areas are a cause for concern. Hand-sanitizing liquids may have limited effectiveness, and their frequent use helps breed a population of resistant microorganisms.
Therefore, a need exists for a localized point-of-use system, that is effective in destroying a wide range of microorganisms, and sufficiently gentle that it can be used several times a day, day after day, without negative impact on skin condition.